Grounded
by ahiru2524
Summary: Simon and Baz are grounded for the rest of the night and bored out of their minds. When Simon suggests a game, will the night end in fun or fiasco?


**Another fic so soon? Yes! I got some inspiration, and I'm on break from college, so I wrote another SnowBaz oneshot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Simon, Baz, and Fangirl do not belong to me.**

"Great, just great!" Baz complained, dropping onto his bed.

"Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are," Simon said, sitting on his own bed. It was only five o'clock, but when Simon had followed Baz into the forest wondering why Baz was willingly breaking the rules they had both been caught and sent to their room, and were stuck there for the rest of the night with nothing but dinner and whatever was in their room to entertain themselves.

"If you hadn't followed me we wouldn't have been caught," Baz griped.

"Me? You're the one who was sneaking into the forest against the rules!"

"I didn't ask you to come along! I was perfectly fine on my own!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't...Baz...I don't want us to spend the rest of the night arguing. We got caught, no matter who's fault it is, so we might as well make the best of it." Simon pulled out his homework, figuring he had nothing better to do.

Three hours later both boys had done all of their homework and eaten dinner, leaving them with nothing to do. They both lay on their beds staring at the ceiling trying to come up with something to do.

"Wanna make shadow puppets?" Simon suggested half heartedly.

"No," Baz muttered.

"Tell a story?"

"I don't know any stories, Snow."

"Play a game?" Baz sat up and looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow, "A game? What kind of game?"

"I don't know...truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Snow, what are we, twelve year old girls?" Baz asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Simon countered. Baz thought for a moment before muttering "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Simon chuckled.

"I dare you to...stand on your head." Simon rolled his eyes and slid off his bed before standing on his head using the bed as support.

"For how long?" Simon asked, his head already sore from the stone floor beneath the thin rug between their beds.

"That's fine. You look utterly ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Baz, that's the point! Truth or dare?"

"Um...I don't know. Truth?"

"Okay, what's the most embarrassing song you love to sing?" Baz's face paled. Simon grinned innocently.

"Shm mh uff," Baz mumbled.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Shm mh uff," Baz repeated.

"Baz, I can't hear you..."

"Shake it off!" Baz spit, his cheeks turning pink. "If you tell anyone-"

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything about this game. So, shake it off. By Taylor Swift?" Baz nodded. Simon tried to hide his smile.

"Truth or dare?" Baz asked, eager to direct Simon's attention away from him.

"Truth," Simon said, still grinning.

"Is it true you have a crush on Agatha?" Now it was Simon's turn to pale.

"What? No. No, she's my friend, but just my friend."

"So who _do _you like?" Baz asked, grinning slyly.

"Baz, you just took your turn. Truth or dare?" Simon breathed a small sigh at not having to answer Baz's question.

"Dare," Baz said, not taking a chance on Simon asking him who _he_ liked.

"I dare you to tell me who you like," Simon said, pleased with his round about way of asking the question he secretly really wanted to know.

"Snow, that's cheating."

"No it's not, we never set any rules, so there's none to break. Besides, you basically just asked me the same thing," Simon pointed out.

"Hardly, I asked you about a specific person, you're asking me about the whole school!"

"So it's someone we go to school with?" Simon asked. Baz winced at giving away any hints; he _really_ didn't want to talk about this.

"Yeah, it's a classmate," he relented.

"So?" Simon prompted.

"So?" Baz mimicked.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Snow, can we just drop it?" Baz asked.

"Baz, that's kind of the point of the game. Besides, I already told you I won't tell anyone."

"Fine," Baz spat. He stood up and walked over to the window on the far side of their room, facing away from Simon. "It's...you," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Simon asked.

"It's you, Simon! You! It's been you since the first freaking day I met you!" Baz refused to turn around, but he heard Simon get off his bed and walk over to stand behind him.

"Baz?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Baz mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You're Simon Snow, Mage's heir and kind, smart, funny, and a good guy to all. It's...intimidating." Baz's face was burning, and he was sure it was bright red.

"Baz...I'm...I'm not that special. I'm just...me." Simon put a hand on Baz's shoulder and turned him around. "I wish I'd known sooner," he said softly.

"Why?" Baz asked.

"Because...maybe I would have been brave enough to do this before now," Simon said before pressing a gentle kiss to Baz's shaking lips. Baz's brain felt like it had exploded, short circuited, and melted all at the same time, and he could feel his hands shaking until Simon's wrapped around them.

"I...wha...you..." Baz couldn't form a complete thought after Simon's lips left his. Simon grinned and gently brushed some of Baz's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," he joked.

"But...why?" Baz asked around the lump of emotions in his throat.

"Why not?" Simon said, giving Baz's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sarcastic, moody, antisocial-"

"Kind, brave, smart," Simon cut in. He pecked a kiss on Baz's forehead. "And pretty attractive if you ask me." Baz rolled his eyes. Simon led Baz to his bed and the two sat, still holding hands.

"So, where do we go from here?" Baz asked.

"Well, if you want to...Baz, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Gods yes," Baz said. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, and he didn't care at all. Simon's cheeks flushed with happiness, and Baz reached over to poke one lightly with a finger. "You're really adorable, Simon, you know that?" Baz mumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Simon said.

"That doesn't even make sense, you dork," Baz laughed. He pulled Simon closer, turning so that they lay next to each other on Baz's bed. Simon leaned his head on Baz's shoulder and looked at their interlaced fingers.

"I've wanted this for so long," SImon admitted.

"Me too," Baz agreed. They lay like that for the next few hours talking about nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind. All in all, neither was too upset at being trapped in their dorm anymore.


End file.
